The present technology relates to a liquid crystal display device and a driving method therefor as well as an electronic apparatus. More particularly, the present technology relates to a liquid crystal display device and a driving method therefor as well as an electronic apparatus by which optimization of display of a stereoscopic image can be achieved.
A liquid crystal display device is known which uses a parallax barrier system or a lenticular lens system to display a stereoscopic image without the necessity for special eyeglasses.
In one of such display apparatus wherein a binocular parallax is utilized to display a stereoscopic image without the necessity for special eyeglasses, the position of the head of a viewer is detected. Then, the position of a light blocking region of a light blocking barrier is moved based on the detected position of the head in order to eliminate an uncomfortable feeling when an image for the left eye and an image for the right eye are switched. A display apparatus of the type described is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 9-197344.